1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steer axle assembly and more particularly to a steer axle assembly having an inverted steering knuckle.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
In a conventional steer axle assembly, an I-shaped or tubular beam extends along a longitudinal axis. Each end of the beam defines a boss having a through bore configured to receive a kingpin. A steering knuckle is then rotatably mounted on the kingpin. Variations in the drop of the axle (i.e., the variation in position of the steering knuckle and vehicle wheels relative to the longitudinal axis of the axle beam) are accomplished either by curving each end of the beam or by affixing a plurality of plates or other structural components to each end of the beam so that the position of the kingpin boss may be varied relative to the longitudinal axis of the beam.
Conventional steer axle assemblies suffer from several disadvantages. First, conventional steer axle assemblies require a relatively large amount of material and are relatively heavy. As a result, conventional steer axle assemblies have relatively high material and assembly costs and the increased weight of the assemblies causes reductions in fuel efficiencies among other problems. Second, conventional steer axle assemblies are inflexible with respect to design changes. In particular, it is difficult and costly to vary the drop of the axle and to attach other steer axle and suspension components of varying sizes and configurations.
There is thus a need for a steer axle assembly that will minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-mentioned deficiencies.
This invention relates to a steer axle assembly.
A steer axle assembly in accordance with the present invention includes an axle beam disposed about a longitudinal axis. The assembly also includes an inverted knuckle yoke (or steering knuckle). The knuckle yoke may be fabricated and includes a body portion and first and second arms extending from the body portion.
The first and second arms are configured to receive a kingpin. The body portion of the knuckle yoke is coupled to an external surface of the axle beam. The body portion may be positioned such that both of the first and second arms are disposed on one side of the longitudinal axis.
A steer axle assembly in accordance with the present invention has several advantages as compared to conventional steer axle assemblies. In particular, the inventive assembly requires less material to manufacture and is lighter than conventional steer axle assemblies because of the use of an inverted knuckle yoke. The inventive assembly also allows flexibility in the drop of the axle by simply varying the length of the body portion of the knuckle yoke. Finally, the inventive assembly is able to accommodate a wide variety of steer axle, suspension, and brake components. For example, the inventive assembly can accommodate a wide variety of wheel spindles allowing the axle to be used with a wide variety of wheels.
These and other features and objects of this invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings illustrating features of this invention by way of example.